The present invention relates to dispensing apparatus of the type which are operative to dispense material from a pressurized supply source utilizing a measuring cylinder and valve mechanism operative to alternately communicate the measuring cylinder with the pressurized supply source to fill the measuring cylinder and with a dispensing outlet to dispense a measured quantity of material from the cylinder. The present invention is particularly adapted for use in dispensing syrups and toppings for use on sundaes and the like, which syrups and toppings vary in viscosity and sometimes contain chunks of solid material such as nuts, fruit and the like.
Various objects of the present invention are to provide an apparatus for dispensing measured quantities of viscous material which is capable of handling material of different viscosity without significant leakage; which can be used to dispense materials of different viscosity without causing splashing during dispensing of the less viscous materials; which is of a simple construction that can be easily disassembled, cleaned and reassembled.